


homecoming queen?

by broadway_hufflepuff



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/M, Lyla Garrity is Not Okay, Lyla POV, Random & Short, Song fic, Tim Riggins is the best, Tyra Collette deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_hufflepuff/pseuds/broadway_hufflepuff
Summary: Lyla Garrity was not perfect.Far from it, in fact, contrary to what Dillon High believed.





	homecoming queen?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asexualjuliet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/gifts).

> This is a song fic I wrote! The lyrics are in italics, from the song "homecoming queen?" by Kelsea Ballerini, because this is kind of how I imagined Lyla feeling throughout Friday Night Lights. These are not my characters. I realize this writing quality is not my most superb- I wrote this in like five minutes, honestly.
> 
> WARNING: This is also kind of sad, so in case you're not prepared for that, please be aware.  
Thank you!

Lyla Garrity was _not_ perfect.

Far from it, in fact, contrary to what Dillon High believed. 

_Hey homecoming queen_   
_Why do you lie_

She suspected Tyra Collette knew what she was: a _faker, a crier- _not who they wanted her to be.

  
_When somebody's mean?_   
_Where do you hide?_   
_Do people assume_   
_You're always alright?_   
_Been so good at smiling_   
_Most of your life_

Smiling is all they liked her for. A pearly white, red lipped, soft smile and long brown hair- they didn't know the real Lyla Garrity. 

_Look damn good in the dress_   
_Zipping up the mess_   
_Dancing with your best foot forward_

Stumbling through her life, like an out of control top, spinning and spinning and spinning and all_ anyone _saw was the perfection, the irritating perfection she tired so hard to mantain. 

_Does it get hard_   
_To have to play the part?_   
_Nobody's feeling sorry for ya_

But then. Then, Lyla met Tim Riggins. The_real _Tim Riggins. And he was a pretender, too. An actor, a football played with scars from more than just tackling. Beer breath but a kind heart. And she always told him to stop faking- stop _pretending-_

_But what if I told you the world wouldn't end_   
_If you started showing what's under your skin_

Lyla wasn't even practicing what she was preaching. Her thoughts were shattered, and she was tired, _so damn tired, _of waiting to be alright. Of waiting for someone to realize-

She wasn't okay.

_What if you let 'em all in on the lie?_

_Even the homecoming queen cries._

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos! I'd love to know what you think.


End file.
